living_off_the_livingfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Off The Living Wiki
Living Off The Living Wiki! o-circulo-2017-1492012681770_v2_1920x1080.jpg|Spencer wondering about Drew (Season One / Episode One)|link=Spencer Hale|linktext=Spencer Hale Jim_Gordon.png|Gordon at Weather Highest High School investigating the murder (Season one / Episode one)|link=Sam Gordon|linktext=Sam Gordon nbfdfgh.JPG|Drew Talking to Spencer to see if they can start over. (Season One / Episode Twenty One)|link=Drew Bastinac|linktext=Drew Bastinac 520a89016d875ac130beb2a1652bf848.jpg|Marius examines the Blood supply for the Vigil species at his flower shop (Season One / Episode Twenty)|link=Marius Astaroth / Louis XVI of France|linktext=Marius Astaroth / Louis XVI of France chris.PNG|Christopher listening to a history tap about Banner (Season One / Episode 22)|link=Chrstopher Desmarais Victoriee.PNG|Victorie at Weather Highest High School after hours fighting Spencer of her decisions and choices she was about to make (Season One / Episode Twenty One)|link=Victorie Green ergfds.JPG|Drew having lunch with Tobais (Season One / Episode One)|link=Drew Bastinac|linktext=Drew Bastinac 1486662730-screen-shot-2017-02-09-at-125139.png|Spencer talking to Michael about his visions he has been getting and who he is (Season One / Episode Five)|link=Spencer Hale TVD702_Nora.jpg|Banner telling Stacy to keep his secret away from Spencer (Season Two / Episode Six)|link=Stacy Jones Clay_Haas_(Quantico).png|Banner Helping Spencer with her Problem (Season Two / Episode Two)|link=Banner Monroe / Lewis Powell|linktext=Banner Monroe / Lewis Powell michael 1.PNG|Michael talking to Victoire and Stacy about how they can save their best friend Spencer for her deadly past she has ahead (Season Two / Episode Three)|link=Michael Thomson Adelaide+Kane+Teen+Wolf+Season+3+Episode+7+1PO2F1zrE_tl.jpg|Victoire telling Christopher that Darius wants to meet them (Season Two / Episode Six)|link=Victoire Green 600px-GothamS03E04_00.jpg|Gordon is Compelled to Shoot him self (Season One / Episode Nineteen)|link=Sam Gordon richard 1.PNG|Richard in 1485 after the Battle of Bosworth Field making the transition (Season One / Episode Five)|link=Richard Lockhart Nora7x01.jpg|Stacy Interrogating Missy Intentions she has for the Town (Season Five / Episode Sixteen)|link=Stacy Jones tumblr_oufpousxOs1s9f17oo1_500.png|Spencer Face-times Christopher what she found out about Anne (Season One / Episode Seventeen)|link=Spencer Hale marius.PNG|Marius try's out the dinner cooked by Banner if he cooked the poison right (Season Five / Episode Seventeen)|link=Marius Astaroth citadel-aneurin-barnard640.jpg|Richard visits Spencer in the hospital (Season Six / Episode One)|link=Richard Lockhart gus-halper.jpeg|Drew at Spencer's House finding out what happened to you (Season One/ Episode One)|link=Drew Bastinac|linktext=Drew Bastinac aneurin_barnard_image-B_the-adventurer-the-curse-of-the-midas-box.jpg|Richard Meetng Maximilien de Robespierre at a Secret Council meeting to execute the king (Season One / Episode Six)|link=Richard Lockhart MV5BMTcyOTc5MjUwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjc5ODQ1Nw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1505,1000_AL_.jpg|Michael at the towns coffee shop meeting Darius (Season One / Episode Five)|link=Michael Thomson 1.jpg|Spencer is trying to find Julian Holstein to help her to understand the species (Season One / Episode Five)|link=Spencer Hale gotham-600x381.jpg|Gordon meeting one of the Night Spawns (Season Two / Episode Twenty Two)|link=Sam Gordon fgtre.JPG|Drew checking up on Spencer (Season Two/ Episode One)|link=Drew Bastinac|linktext=Drew Bastinac vd-12-3.jpg|Richard Prisons Darius to get his answers on what he is going to do with Missy and what Missy going to do (Season Five / Episode Sixteen)|link=Darius Constantine m_474_circle_11563r_jpg_1231-1.jpg|Spencer is messages to Michael about the research she has found out in Mystic Falls about Missy (Season Two / Episode Eighteen)|link=Spencer Hale sam gordon.PNG|Gordon meeting Christopher and Jake (Season One / Episode Seven)|link=Sam Gordon the-circle-emma.jpg|Spencer Down in The Cell of the Salvatore's (Season Seven / Episode Four)|link=Spencer Hale 558a0e6f9605c.image.jpg|Anne decides to move in with Spencer, Victorie (Season One / Episode Twenty Two)|link=Anne Turner / Marie Antoinette tumblr_osrhcsFalB1qdoyv4o3_r1_500.gif|Spencer driving to pick up Drew from Jail after bail (Season One/ Episode 22)|link=Spencer Hale|linktext=Spencer Hale 'Please read our rules' Important Notices: Please respect all views and all perspectives. This wikia is meant for a better understanding of the show, and for a strong, friendly community. Hateful or vulgar posts against someone or something can and will be removed by the Admins. Thank you for reading this notice; please spread the word, and keep it nice. Please note that swearing is not allowed. CAUTION: '''This wikia contains spoilers from the novels, Living Off The Living '' Characters'' 2d63cd372200a59e6f58741aef133172.jpg|Mary Hale |link=Spencer Hale Gordon.PNG|Sam Gordon|link=Sam Gordon Capture.PNG|Drew Bastinac|link=Drew Bastinac large_portrait.jpg|Christopher Desmarais|link=Christopher Desmarais MaPSXUV.jpg|Victorie Green|link=Victorie Green Drew-Seeley-drew-seeley-39811170-333-500.jpg|William Rayner|link=William Rayner michael.PNG|Michael Thomson|link=Michael Thomson MV5BMTk2NDgwMzM2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAzMjc4OA@@._V1_UY317_CR12,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Banner Monroe|link=Banner Monroe 23abd357fa2ec0aa0d2dec1ab1016995--dorian-gray-penny-dreadful-penny-dreadful-tv-series.jpg|Marius Astaroth|link=Marius Astaroth 0c7e281f838962d6ba41220bc07f6be8--aneurin-barnard-george-blagden.jpg|Richard Lockhart|link=Richard Lockhart Nora-S7.jpg|Stacy Jones|link=Stacy Jones download (1).jpg|Anne Turner|link=Anne Turner Darius.PNG|Darius Constantine|link=Darius Constantine Kyle+Gallner+Dear+White+People+Portraits+Sundance+lHGiVnJVTmwl.jpg|Cromwell Hale|link=Cromwell Hale d4d29578b61d914438800aac829186ef--preacher-dominic-cooper.jpg|Julian Holstein|link=Julian Holstein Lucas-6.jpg|Beau Wentz|link=Beau Wentz Léa Seydoux Cannes 2014 2.jpg|Jolene Parker|link=Jolene Parker '''Seasons ' Capture.JPG|Season One|link=Season One Capture.JPG|Season Two|link=Season Two Capture.JPG|Season Three|link=Season Three Capture.JPG|Season Four|link=Season Four ' Category:Browse Category:Home Category:SI